


Opposites Attract | Stenbrough

by HahYeetLoserClub



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AHAAHAH ITS YA BOI, Ageup, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blessyoursoul, F/M, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, IluvStenbrough, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual Bill, PennywiseWhoisThatBitch, Reading, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie is a little bitch, Soulmates, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanleyfirstpov, Stenbrough, Tiktok ehehe, benverly - Freeform, bill is a bitch, for, help me, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HahYeetLoserClub/pseuds/HahYeetLoserClub
Summary: The TikTok Au where whatever you draw on your body appears on your soulmate. Bill's a popular F-boy cause I'm like that. ehehehee
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84





	1. Fuck Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will be taking a break from the other fanfiction (Seven deadly sins one) Go check it out (Shameless self-promo) uh enjoy :D

_ Soulmates, my least favorite thing about life. What? Some magical force pulls you together with your significant other? How is that not crazy? It's dumb to me. Me, Stanley Uris finally will get my soulmate turning 17. Personally I don’t think I’m ready, I’ve had this aching feeling in my stomach. My parents are excited for some girl. But what if I’m gay, and I get a girl? Like I said, just let me choose. What if they like swearing, and yelling? I just can’t deal with this. These thoughts. It’s not like I meet my soulmate first thing. We have to play these stupid games of what you draw on yourself is what happens on their body. What if my soulmate is some pranker like Richie. Oh my god, what if my soulmate is Richie? I could never deal with him that much. Richie Tozier is my, well, bestfriend, enhance my sigh with that. As much as he annoys me, I do need someone like him in my life. He thinks his soulmate is a kid from school. Eddie Kaspbrak, he’s a little devil to me. Obviously I don’t tell Richie that, I just feel bad for the kid if Richie is his soulmate.What if my soulmate is someone who I don’t know? Like a fuckboy or something? Well then I’m screwed, I just hope it's a boy, not a girl. Girls really aren’t that attractive to me. The day the games start is tomorrow. Bless my soul if my soulmate is like Bill Denbrough. He’s the biggest fuckboy of the school, like I’d rather be soulmates with Richie than Bill. I’m just not ready for this. They say opposites attract, but I doubt that.  _

“Ugh, beep beep, Richie.” I sighed, looking over at Richie. “Come on! You should be excited for this fuc- sorry this day.” He knew I hated to hear swearing, it reminded me too much of my father. I hate swearing, I always tell people I don’t like it, because of the lack of vocabulary they use. I feel weak when I tell people the real truth. 

I shook my head, “It’s not even a good day, we can’t even choose who we want to love. It has to be our soulmate.” I exaggerated the ‘has’, gripping onto my bag. Richie rolled his eyes, “Stan you just gotta deal with it. I’m excited cause I think I might really have a chance with that Eddie boy.” Rich shrugged, turning towards me, walking backwards in the school hallway. At least it was Friday, finally the end of the day. “What if I get a person I hate?” I sighed, looking at Richie. “Oh come on, if your soulmates with someone you don’t like, you're lying to yourself.” He said, continuing to walk backwards. 

I rolled my eyes, “That’s like saying opposites attract.” Richie started laughing, “They do!” He continued to laugh at my statement. He pushed his back into the doors, opening them to the outside. I scoffed, walking outside. Welcome to Derry, I personally hate this place. It’s always sad, I mean lots of rain. What a surprise it's actually sunny. “Come on Stanny, we gotta get to your car.” Richie said, looking at me. I stopped in the middle of the courtyard, of the school. Lost in my thoughts probably, “Oh sorry.” I just started to walk, easily getting shoved aside. I’m used to getting shoved aside, I mean it's normal, I’m a big nobody to this school, so whatever. I over to see who even shoved me aside, oh, wow, what a surprise Bill Denbrough. I think I might have to wash out my shirt, from even getting touched by him. “Oh sorry Urine!” He laughed, continuing to walk with his friends. 

I already recognized most of them, Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, and somehow Ben Hanscom (who is probably a bigger nerd than me). I’m more confused about how they are even popular. I mean sure most of them are pretty hot, and cool. I guess I see it now. Bill always hosts parties, I mean like every Saturday, which shoot it’s tomorrow. If my soulmate (whoever it is) goes to those parties and gets stoned, or drunk, and starts getting a stick n’ poke, I’m honestly screwed. Almost everyone goes to the parties, usually Richie does too, but since tomorrow is the ‘big day’ he decided to stay with me (making me sleep over his house). “Hey, Denbrough suck a dick!” Richie yelled out to him. Making Bill laugh “Bet! I will.” He said, walking to his car. Richie stuck his tongue out at Bill, making a fool of himself. “Rich stop, you look like an idiot.” I looked over at Bill. Yeah, he was hot and stuff, but that doesn’t help for his attitude. “I’m tryna help you!” Richie sighed. “Doesn’t help when you look like a child.” Stan rolled his eyes, walking over to his car. 

Richie followed behind, crossing his arms. “You can’t just let him get away with that shit!” Richie opened the passenger door. I flinched from the swear, shaking my head. “It’ll start conflict.” I’d open the door to the car, sitting down in it. Richie covered his mouth, sitting down in the car. “Sorry for my horrible vocabulary.” Richie scoffed, knowing some of the truth. I frowned, and began to drive. It’s really easy to get on my nerves, but I just hate when Richie jokes about this. Makes me a type of angry I suppose.

The car began to drive, making its way to Richie’s house, I drove slow and cautious like usual, getting some comments from Richie. “Stanley can you drive any slower?” Richie looked over at me, his eyes bored. I rolled my eyes in response and continued to drive. He quickly turned up the radio “Rich!” I reached for the radio, getting my hand quickly smacked. “Focus on the road.” Richie sneered, beginning to play his own music. 

I sighed, looking back over at the road, “What is this?” I asked, disturbed by the words. “My neck, my back.” Richie began to sing, laughing at the same time.

Not to mention this was on full blast, again, I reached for the radio to turn it down. Once again my hand was smacked. “Richie! Turn it down!” I yelled over the music. “What? I can’t hear you!?!” Richie laughed, singing the song once again. 

We finally reached Richie’s house, after having to listen to a horrible playlist for ten minutes. “You must’ve loved the music!” Richie chuckled, opening the door to his house. “Oh yeah it was great, not to mention the vivid words I had to listen to.” I muttered putting my bag down on his couch. “Tonight we are staying up until 12:00 A.M to see if our soulmates write anything, or so I can write stuff on him.” Richie smiled, grabbing an Xbox controller. “But- ugh, fine.” I sighed, taking one of the controllers. 

After a while of me beating Richie almost every game (besides that once) it finally was 12:00 A.M, something couldn’t stop Richie from laughing at me. What was it? 

  
  
  



	2. Whats on my face..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Uris gets some writing on his face, sorry it’s short

Richie couldn’t stop laughing, as he continued to stare at my forehead. “What did they write?” I rubbed my face, trying to get it off. “Your --he continued to laugh-- going to hate it.” He slammed his hand on the table from laughter. “I think he’s a fuck boy though.” He laughed more. Wait, a fuck boy. No that has to be wrong, maybe he’s just playing a joke. “It says ‘what’s similar between you and God? You both are gonna get pinned to a wall.” Richie started to cackle. “He just flirted with me, through an overly cheesy pick up line?” I got up, running to the bathroom. Directly on my forehead was the wording. Surprisingly enough the handwriting was neat though. “Richie get me a marker!” I yelled from the bathroom. Richie came with a marker, handing it to me. 

“What are you gonna to flirt back, get your game on Stan the Man!” He nudged my arm. “No! Why in a million years would I flirt back with him?” I started to write, ‘please stop flirting with me with these horrible cheesy pick up lines?’ It was neatly written on my forearm. “Hmph, lame Staniel, maybe you ain’t no man.” Richie sighed. “Not a man at all.” He continued to say repeatedly, just to be an asshole. “Can you shut up?” I asked, with a rather harsh tone. “Wow, defensive much.” He smirked knowing what he was doing. I glared over at him, waiting for a response.

I slightly smiled when I saw a response, ‘I mean I could, but if your right leg was Thanksgiving, and your left leg was Christmas could I meet you in between?’ Instantly when I saw this I frowned, “He used another stupid one, but he doesn’t know I’m Jewish!” I smiled in triumph. “Oh, yeah look at you go.” Richie rolled his eyes. I began to write, ‘Sadly for your idiotic things to me, I’m Jewish, but nice try.’ “You look like a dork smiling like that.” Richie sneered. I stopped smiling, and rolled my eyes. I don’t know if I enjoy this conversation with this, uh person. 

I really don’t think they could be my ‘soulmate’ they seem like a douche. Annoying F-boy douche. God Bless my soul I think they made a mistake. “Look they wrote back on your cheek!” Richie grabbed my face and began to read it. Instantly he started to laugh. ‘So you like fuck with god or something?’ I read it, with a quick roll of my eyes. “I think this guy is stupid.” ‘Are you dumb?’ I wrote back on the palm of my hand.

‘I’m in the top classes so I’d think not.’ his soulmate wrote back, on the back of his hand

“How is he in the top classes, that means he could be in my classes.” I stared down at my hand. “Should I ask if he lives in Derry?” I asked Richie, looking over at him. “Shoot your shot Stanny.” Richie smiled with a thumbs up. I nodded, quickly writing down on my left forearm ‘Do you live in Derry, and if so do you go to the highschool?’ 

‘Yeah, I do. So that’s cool we close. I’m not gonna tell you who I am just yet though, I already think I know who you are though.’ I stared at the writing written down my leg. “I think he knows who I am cause I told him I’m Jewish! And there aren't many Jewish kids in Derry!” That’s it I’m screwed, I gave away who I was way too soon. He probably is laughing that he got some nerd. “Well shit Staniel he ain’t telling you who he is, so you just gotta be observant, see if anyone sends any messages towards you ya know?” Richie smirked, excited for me, for some reason.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” I sighed looking at all the ink on me. “I’m gonna take a shower to wash this all off..” I looked over at Richie. “Alright.” He shrugged, walking out of the bathroom. I took off thy clothing and started to take a shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty so much for the love somehow I got someone on tumblr liking my stuff!!! ❤️💕💞


	3. Joe.. *sigh* Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has to deal with Richie, and uh summary is grand right?

I walked out of the bathroom, with a sigh. “I think he’s a literal f-boy.” I shook my head hating the term. “I don’t see what's so bad about that.” Richie said with a giggle. “What are you laughing about.” I asked, walking towards Richie. “Don’t be mad, but..” He got up covered in marker, with a large smile. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked, backing up looking at Richie. “Well my soulmate said he was going to go to sleep. So this is a lovely surprise for him!” Richie exclaimed, putting his hand in the air. “Richie… I would hate to be your soulmate.” I shook my head looking at Richie. “Aw, Stanny you love me.” He said, with a wink. I rolled my eyes once again, holding in a laugh. 

“I know you want to laugh, cause I’m… hilarious.” Richie smiled; it was rather dorky in fact. “Uhuh, keep telling yourself that.” I sat down on the couch where I was going to sleep.

“You pain me Stanley.” He put a hand over his heart. “I can’t take you seriously at all with your marker.. Everywhere.” I stared at him. He had marker scribbled everywhere. I couldn’t truly deal with that. He had one marker monocle on his right eye, and a messy mustache on his upper lip. “Your a disaster.” I closed my eyes, thinking.. What does my soulmate look like? Does he already know who I am? I always tell myself don’t let people see a weakness..

But I’m scared to hell. I won’t be accepted in my home if it's a boy. Trust me, I’m pretty sure it is a boy. Richie chuckled, “I think I’m high..” I sighed, it wasn’t intentional to be outloud, like at all. 

“You good Staniel you seem.. Nervous.” Richie tuned down, sitting next to me. “I just, I don’t know, it’s obviously a boy, so my father won’t accept me at that point.” I opened my eyes looking at Richie. “We’ll adopt you, my mom loves you, probably more than me.” Richie smiled, it was probably his best attempt to calm me down, it was easy for me to get anxious and stuff, I suppose I truly am lucky to have him. I looked at him with a small smile, “Thanks Rich, they’ll probably enjoy me gone.” I chuckled, easily hiding all the pain, I did that a lot, sure Richie is good at spotting it, but it helps me get this stuff off my mind.

“Stan..” Richie threw himself on me, hugging me. I hugged him back, it was slow but I did hug him. “I will fight your father for this, I will.” He said, leaning up to stop hugging me. I smiled more, “Good luck with that fight.” He smiled back “There’s that big smile of yours.” Now that made me roll my eyes, “Thanks Rich.” I settled down, my heart beat got less and less to it’s finally calm state. “Ah I’m not that soppy Stan, but your welcome.” Richie sneered, “You sure you're not soppy, cause you seem pretty soppy about your soulmate there.” I looked at him, shaking my head. 

I still couldn’t keep seriously looking at him. “I think I’m gonna head off to sleep.” I muttered, yawning. “Alright, suppose I will too.” He said getting up, launching himself towards the loveseat. “Night, Richie.” “Night Stanny.” He calmly said, drifting off to sleep. I did as well, quickly falling asleep afterwards. Some reason Richie always made me happier. I usually say I have to deal with him, but really he has to deal with my sorry ass. 

The night passed on, I felt like I was sleeping forever to be honest. “Stan wake up!” Richie yelled. I slowly opened my eyes. Instantly I flinched, “Jesus Rich.” He stared straight down at me, his face hovering barely a few inches away from mine. He lifted his head up, “So, you kind of have a new message on your neck asking if your Henry Aarons.” He said, squinting his eyes to look at the message. Did he really just put one of the only Jewish kids besides me? Probably cause he's openly gay. Makes sense. I scoffed “Can I have the marker?” I asked sitting up. “If he’s going to play the game of guess who, I will too.” Richie handed me the marker, I took it writing ‘maybe’ neatly under the message on my neck. “Go Staniel! My soulmate already confirmed he was Eddie, and I told him I was Joe.” Richie said, all the marker was washed off of him, probably from Eddie. “Joe who-?” Oh, I fell into the trap, I should’ve known better. 

“Wait- don’t tell me.” I quickly said, putting my hand over his mouth. He slapped my hand away “JOE MAMA!” He yelled, laughing harder than ever. 

When I thought Richie has to deal with my sorry ass, I don’t agree with that, I have to deal with his ass. Freaking Joe mama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did end a chapter with Joe mama. Do I regret it? No. Do I think people who read this will like it? Probably not. All jokes aside thank you all for liking it. If you want to leave any tips, yell at me, make fun of my writing, and like love? comment it down there. This sounds like an end of a youtube video.


	4. Stick N Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie makes Stan go to a party, and yeah

‘Two can play it that game’ I read the words on my chest with a sigh. “Game on.” I muttered, looking at the mirror while writing it on my wrist. Richie cackled from the distance. “Game on was all you could think of?” He sneered, easily stopping my epic train of thought of what was gonna happen. “Oh shush.” I said, walking out of the bathroom.

“Game on random F-boy.” Richie mocked me, laughing again. I rolled my eyes. A lot of people say you can feel my eye roll, since I do it a lot. I would say I do it every time Richie speaks, but that's not surprising. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He said with a smirk.

“No, of course not.” It was pretty true, I wasn’t enjoying this at all. It feels like I’m watching paint dry, just waiting to see who my soulmate was. “We both know you thrive off of this kind of wait, this wonder of yours.” He knew most of my ‘weak points’ and of course, I loved waiting for the outcome. Just this isn’t really the same, “Rich, yes I do like having a wonder for the outcome but this is different.” I replied, looking down at my cell phone. “Fine, fine I’ll stop digging at you.” He sighed, sitting back. “You know Eddie is going to be at Bill’s party-.” Richie started, “I thought you weren’t going to that?” As much as I hate to admit it I’d like Richie to stay with me. 

I need some company that cares, and will calm me down. “Well…” There it is ladies and gentlemen Richie Tozier not going by his plans, once again. I sighed, “You can go, I’ll probably just stay home, tell my parents I’ll be coming home, and they get to see their favorite disappointment.” I said, it came out wrong. It was supposed to be a joke, but then it just sounded like I was guilt tripping Richie. “Stan- stan, can you please come?” Richie gave the puppy eyes, putting his two hands together.

“No-” “Maybe you’ll meet your soulmate!” He quickly responded. He does have a point, if I’m able to meet my soulmate. This’ll all go away, this worriedness everything. “Fine.” I muttered. “But if you don’t go- wait really?” He squealed at the fact. “Don’t make me rethink this.” I looked at Richie. “Of course Stan I’ll shut up.” He quickly said, putting his hand over his mouth.

I did regret this, this party came way too fast and way too soon. For Richie it didn’t he was over happy and excited. “Rich, I don’t think I could do this.” I panicked, I was way too scared. It felt like I was getting watched by a bunch of judgemental snakes.

“Sorry Stanny you agreed to this.” He pulled me out of the car. Yes, I did drive here but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t forced too. He continued to drag me. Holy crap Bill’s house was huge, people were dancing, and getting drunk as hell. “Richie..” He continued to pull me along, opening the door to the house. It was littered in trash, and people. Where are his parents? Why are they allowing this? There was an upstairs, probably of people doing stuff.. “Richie!” Bev said, hugging him. She was clearly drunk, “Who’s this?” She looked at me, then a quick surprise filled her face. “Stan?” Her voice was uncertain, but at least she recognized me.

“Yeah, I made Stan come, by time he goes to a party am I right?” He replied back. Now here is where I wanted to run. This is dumb, why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah cause I’m a dumbass. “Nice to see ya! Bill doesn’t care who comes, but he seems to have a strange thing for you.. I dunno.” She slurred, and stopped hugging Richie. A thing… For me? Out of all the people in the world, he picks the person in a button down shirt, and dressy pants? Why the hell- She's drunk, she’s just blabbing, right? “Anywho I think Eddie is on the couch.” Bev chuckled, she already knew. It was kind of obvious Rich had a thing for him.”Yes, Eddie spaghetti!” Richie ran off towards the couch instantly forgetting about me. Of course he did, I don’t know why I even came. “...” I stood there in silence while Bev was just staring at me.

“Yeah I see what he means, you're pretty hot. Anyway, want a drink?” She asked. “Wait who thinks that?” I muttered, it was way too silent. “No okay.” She walked away, towards Ben. I looked around, of course I knew nobody. There are way too many flashing lights, and people. I walked to the hallway, dodging the dancing people. I ducked under before getting smacked in the face by a random flying hand, stumbling back to hit a wall. “Ow-.” I kind of held my face looking up to see who hit me. Where’s any of my luck, of course it’s Bill Denbrough. He didn’t do it on purpose I think. “Shit who did I just hit?” He slurred a bit looking over at me. 

“Urine?” He asked, walking over to me. What do I say.. Crap. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He kind of said in a non-judgemental way. I flinched from the swearing. “What do you think I’m going to fucking-.” I made a face when he swore. “Oh… you don’t like it when I swear… Poor baby Stan.” He chuckled. At least he was a bit smart when he was drunk.

I looked at him, I couldn’t speak every word that tried to come out, just wouldn’t. “What a cat got your tongue?” He asked with a smirk. That's when I noticed, a small heart was on his ankle. Cuffed jeans always sell people out. “..I guess.” I replied, wanting to back up into the wall even more so it could suffocate me or something. He sneered, shaking his head.

“Are you nervous around me Stan?” He was rather close, I mean of course he was. He’s a drunken idiot. “No, but I want something to suffocate me when I’m around you.” I joked, at least I think I did. He frowned, backing up. “Well sorry Urine.” He shrugged walking away. I sighed, sliding down the wall. Bless my soul for even coming to this. This is why I hate Bill Denbrough..

Maybe I should make a documentary on that. I’m sure it’ll get lots of views. I laughed at the thoughts. “What’s so funny down there?” Someone asked. I looked up, oh Mike Hanlon. He wasn’t that bad to be honest, for one of Bill’s friends of course. “A documentary of why I hate someone.” I replied honestly, he didn’t have to know it was Bill. That’s my own business of course. He laughed, “Let me guess is it Bill?” How did he know, do I express my hate that much? “How-.” I began, “He’s a good person once you get to meet him.. I’d advise trying to, even if he is an asshole.” Mike said, walking off.

Why do I feel like this is going to lead somewhere I won’t like? That happens a lot, but I have a bad feeling about all these messages towards me. Oh yeah, the stick N poke. I looked down at my left ankle to look at where his Stick N poke was. 

Oh crap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this and forgot to post it lmao. Hope everyone is feeling okay!! ❤️💗💓


	5. Parties and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan figures out who his soulmate, at least he hopes his soulmate isn't him, but it is. It just is of course.

Well here we are.. At Bill Denbrough’s party, with a stick N poke on my left ankle. Let me just remind myself, that I didn’t get no stick N poke, I’m not that stupid.I’m suppose to be at a party with Richie, but he left me yanno the normal. I have a bigger issue and its the horrible heart tattoo on my left ankle that Bill has. Of course he has it. I continued just to sit on the floor. What if Bill is my soulmate? I hate him. He’s rude and can’t even get my last name right.

I want to go home, yeah that's what I want to do. I’m leaving with or without Richie. I don’t care anymore. I got up brushing myself off. I walked back towards the entrance weaving and ducking behind the crowds. I came over to the couch, where Richie was. Wait, where is he? “Chug, chug, chug!” The crowd yelled, grouping at a corner of the room. 

If Richie is drinking like that, I’m probably going to leave without his ass. I headed over to the crowd,trying to get a view of who was drinking that much. I ducked through the crowd, finally getting a view of who was doing what. Of course my luck is like this. Richie… I feel like I’m his parent half the time. Richie stood there, downing as many beer bottles as possible. Challenging Bill, they were both drinking. I think Bill is winning. Which isn’t much of a surprise, he’s like the king at doing this or so I’ve heard. 

“Time’s up!” Beverly yelled, raising her arm in the air. I looked between the piles of empty beer bottles, Bill won by maybe a good five or seven. 

Richie laughed, putting his hand out to shake Bill’s. They did that bro thing, that bros did. Or like what men do. I don’t understand why, they just do. Richie looked over at the crowd, instantly noticing me. “Staniel!” He grabbed my arm pulling me into the open circle. “Richie, we need to go.” I muttered so he could just hear. “Let loose Stan, have a drink!” He handed me a bottle of beer, it felt like eyes were piercing at me, just looking at me. Only me.

“No.” I grabbed the beer from him, putting it down. I glanced left towards Bill, he was staring at me.. Why? He chuckled, walking up to us. “Urine! How nice it is to see you!” His voice wasn’t judgy at all, it seemed genuine that he actually wanted to see me. He smiled looking at me with his hand out. “Bill?” I took his hand to shake it, which felt like the most awkward thing ever.. “I’ll leave you two to it!” Richie said, running off into the crowd. 

“Richie-” I turned towards where he ran off, letting go of Bill’s awkward ass handshake. “Stan you don’t need him, you haven’t even had a drink yet!” He chuckled, picking up the beer on the ground handing it to me. “Why are you acting so weird.” I asked, taking the beer, just holding it. He shrugged “I’m drunk, if that counts as anything.” Also ending up laughing at the end. “Right..” I rolled my eyes, and began to walk away. “Urine.. I’m usually an asshole to you, but you want to see like… the real.. Non-stupid, uh me?” He asked, his words really made no sense.I turned towards him, making a face of confusion. “Bye Bill.” I said bluntly, walking off to the front door.

“But-” I think Bill said, I was too busy leaving without Richie. I finally exited the front door, still having to weave through the crowds. People began to slowly leave, drunk or not they were driving. A lot of people were with their soulmates, well..good luck to them I suppose. I walked to my car, unlocking it, quickly opening the door. It was around one a.m, was I really at that party for two hours? I got in my car, and began to drive. I don’t know where I was driving, but I was. I’ll probably have to sneak through my window, at least so my dad doesn’t flip out on me. I sighed, taking a right turn to go to my house. Bill’s house was surprisingly close to my house.

I stopped a few feet away from my house, I didn’t want my dad to hear me at all, I’d rather not get slapped today. I shut the car off, opening the door to get out. None of the lights were on in my house, so that's a plus. I began to walk my window. I’m on the top floor of the house. I stood on top of the large recycling bin, quickly hoping to my window grabbing the edge of it. 

Now I have to use these large muscles of mine, (Which I don’t have) I slowly pulled myself up, attempting to open the window. Don’t ask how I did it, but I did. I rolled myself into my room, slowly shutting the window. I walked over to my bed, quickly laying down and falling asleep. 

The day came way too fast, of course I was woken up by a rock to my window. I slowly opened, my eyes muttered some inaudible things. There the noise is again, the rock hits my window. I slowly got up, walking towards the window. If this is Richie, I’m kind of toast. I looked through my window, of course it was. It’s always Richie who does this stuff. He had a large face of anger, so I slowly opened the window. “What R- Ow-.” A rock hit me straight in the face, causing me to fall. 

I decided to just lay there for a while. Richie came through the window, maybe if I act dead, he’ll leave me alone? “Stan, get the hell up, you're a bad actor.” He said crossing his arms.I sighed, rising up to look at him. “What?” I asked, annoyed, that's usual though. “You, Staniel Uris, left me at that party!” He exclaimed, with an aggravated tone.

I widened my eyes, “I left you? You're joking!” I got fully up, quivering my eyebrows in anger.

“You literally left the party without me!”

“Says the one who left me for Eddie! Then left me with Bill freaking Denbrough!” 

Richie paused staring at me, “At least I just didn’t leave you at the house!” I rolled my eyes, “I didn’t even want to go to the party in the first place, and you ended up just leaving me alone, so I left because you kept running away from me!” I practically yelled at him, it wasn’t really supposed to be that mean, but it was. Richie looked at me, looked like he wanted to punch me or something. “I’m leaving.” He muttered while walking through the door. 

Friends fight sometimes right? It’s never permanent right? I hope it isn’t cause Richie is really my only friend.. I hope he still is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things be getting wild! <3\. You guys are so kind with all the love.. ty AHHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. Impulse Control am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a tad bit spicy ehehe.

Another day passed, Richie still hasn’t talked to me. Which is rather petty to me. To be honest it’s rather petty and annoying. I texted Richie about my soulmate, he didn’t respond, it’s not like I told him who I think my soulmate is. He’s usually like this when we get into fights. I don’t know why I even got worried to be honest. 

_ Beep Beep _ , oh yeah, it’s Monday. Grand, oh great. I have to go to school with him, I mean I guess I have to face the consequences. I got up, changing into my regular. A button down shirt, and something to cover my ankle. I got up walking to my car. I usually bring Richie to school, I wonder if he still wants me to. 

I opened the door to my car, calling him. 

“Richie?” Oh look at that he picked up, what a surprise.

“Stan.” His voice still angry and stubborn

“Do you want me to give you a ride?” I rolled my eyes, listening to his tone.

“Fine.” He muttered.

“I don’t have to give you a rid-.” Alright then, he hung up. That’s that.

I drove over to his house, honestly if this kid just had his drivers license he wouldn’t have to deal with this.I stopped in front of his house. He walked out of his house opening the door to my car. “So-.” I started “Just drive.” He looked out the window. “This is really petty of you, but whatever.” I muttered and began to drive. “Okay, yeah it is, to be honest I’m not even mad at you.” He chuckled. “Really, my god you're annoying.” I rolled my eyes.

Richie laughed “I really wanted to spend time with my soulmate so I acted mad at you.” Well why did I never think of that? “So who’s your soulmate, you said you found out right?” He asked, looking over at me.”Oh so you did read my texts wow!” I took a turn towards the school. “Oh shut up.” He chuckled. “I think my soulmate is well… Bill Denbrough-.” I sighed, why is he my soulmate? “No way Staniel, you got a bad boy!.” He smirked. “There must’ve been like a mistake in the system, but I’ll deal with it. I’m still gonna play the game though.” I smirked, driving to a parking spot. “How do you know it's Bill?” Richie asked. I sighed, parking, “It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” He replied walking towards me. “Eh…” I rolled up my pants showing the heart tattoo. “Oh, I thought you had sex with him or something, but I have to say a stick N poke is a lot worse.” Richie chuckled looking at it. I walked into the school avoiding Bill at all costs.

School was long and boring but finally at least it was over. I honestly think Richie and Eddie went to the janitor's closet at least three times today. I continued to walk out towards the courtyard, I felt like it was less crowded than usual. Richie walked behind me talking to Eddie, I was way too deep in my thoughts to even look where I was going. That’s why you should always look where you're going, cause it most happens to be me bumping into the person I despise once again. Like wow. “Urine, can you look where you're going like once in your life?” Bill looked down at me with a smirk.”I could,but I don’t know if I want to for your sake.” I sighed beginning to walk past him. He pushed his arm out pushing me back “I mean come on Urine you think I’m gonna let you go that easily.” He chuckled, his friends were standing behind him, kind of not looking like they really want this to happen but whatever. “Can’t you man up a little, maybe say your first big swear! Or are you too much of a baby?” He chuckled, putting his hand on his shoulder. Today I’m just really ticked off I guess, cause I have impulse control right? Right? So why can’t he shut up? Just for one moment won’t this kid shut up. And then that's when I did it “At least I don’t get stick N pokes!” That was a good comeback right? Eh I dunno.. “Oh shit!” Richie said in the background. I punched him, I gave a quick right hook straight into his eye, making him stumble back. “Holy shit..” I muttered, making Bill quirk an eyebrow up. “Teacher!” One of the students yelled towards a teacher. The teacher ran out to the both of them, “You two with me!” She said gripping both of our wrists with her hands. “Yeah Staniel you go dude!” Richie cheered, not very aware of what's going on at all. 

Impulse control what’s that, right? The teacher sat us both down next to her desk. “What happened?” She asked, looking between us. “Stanley over here just grew some balls and punched me, plus saying a swear word for once in his fragile life!” Bill replied, chuckling. “Stanley what do you have to say.” She looked at me. I sat there in silence, I can’t get in trouble. My dad is going to kill me. My lord, and I actually swore? I actually freaking swore? “Sorry?” is all I said in reply. “You two have detention today, since you just were about to leave school. So stay in this classroom.” She scooted back towards the board. Great Detention with Bill Denbrough, fun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update!! I got a migraine all day yesterday and today. But I hope this makes up for things. Go Stanny Boi.


	7. Detention of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be detention lol (sorry I'm bad at summaries)

I sat in detention, the clock slowly ticking by. Once my father hears about this I’m dead, so that’s fun right? The only other person in detention is Bill Denbrough. Why? Can’t any other kid get in trouble today. Seems like the universe wants us to bind together. Ugh, he may be my soulmate but Christ on a cracker I can’t deal with him. He turned towards me whispering “Stan we need to have a conversation, about your bullshit.” MY bullshit? Oh you gotta be kidding me, I literally have done nothing, but maybe punch you. You know what’s bullshit? Bill Denbrough.

“Shut up.” I muttered, continuing to read my book. “You two, silent!” The teacher said looking at us. Bill sat back in his seat, tapping his pencil on his desk. I knew he was doing this to annoy me, I looked over at him “Can you stop.” I quietly said. “Let me think.. Hmm no.” He snickered, continuing to tap his pencil on the desk. I rolled my eyes and continued to read. “Bill stop.” I muttered once again, glancing over at him. “Fine, for you Stanley.” He mocked my voice, rolling his eyes. 

I really wanted to stoop down to his level, but guess what I did.. I mocked him like a child under my breath. “So very adult like Stanley.” Bill crossed his arms.

“Yeah, being an adult is something you’ll never understand.” I scoffed, maybe saying that a bit too loud. “Stanley, be quiet!” The teacher scolded me. “Sorry.” I quickly replied back. Bill coughed “Teacher's pet.” 

Well detention went well. It felt like I was there for a whole five hours. God I don’t understand how kids do it. “Alright you two out.” We both got up and began to head towards the door. “No fighting or you’ll have to do this tomorrow.” She reminded us, getting a nod from me. I headed out the door, Bill behind me. “Stan, we need to talk like I said.” He caught up to me, walking by my side now. I’d sigh, I really don’t feel like talking to him. He boils up an anger inside of me, but something else. I don’t know what it is to be honest. Just feels weird. “Okay, fine give me some weird silent treatment, but how did you know about the tattoo? The only person who really does is Bev, and that’s because she’s the one who gave it to me. No one else knows about it.” He looked at me, he seemed like a nice person, maybe something happened? His brother was taken away some years ago, we were actually friends. But since that happened he was different. He fell in love with Bev around fourteen, but obviously that didn’t last.

“Cause I’m magical.” I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk. “Stanley, come on.” He scoffed, grabbing a pen from his bag. “Why would I tell you?” I asked, looking over at him. “Cause I can’t find my soulmate and you can’t. So another way you may possibly know about the tattoo is that you have it too.” Of course I said too much. “You cuff your jeans, so I saw it at the party.” I told him the truth, not like I didn’t. “Can I see your ankle?” He asked. “What no?” I opened the door. “Why not?” He asked, still walking on the side of me.

“That's weird, and I don’t want to.” I don’t want him to find out I’m his soulmate just yet. It’s too early. “I really didn’t want to do this, but you made me.” He drew a long line on his neck looking over at mine. Of course it appeared it just had to. I covered my neck, turning away from Bill.

“So you're my soulmate.. Fuck.” Bill muttered, the swearing making me flinch once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm quitting this story now. (jk jk) But thank you all for this love, sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like this. I'm going to be updating this at least every week, because ya know school work has got out of hand.


	8. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you knew I was your soulmate why did you punch me?” He asked, looking over at me. “It’s not obvious? Maybe cause you were annoying the hell out of me.” I continued to walk, not really caring that he found out much. It was gonna happen sometime.

“If you knew I was your soulmate why did you punch me?” He asked, looking over at me. “It’s not obvious? Maybe cause you were annoying the hell out of me.” I continued to walk, not really caring that he found out much. It was gonna happen sometime. He scoffed, continuing to walk. “So what now?” I shrugged, “I’m you soulmate yay!” I sighed once again. I don’t want to be his soulmate, I can’t be. This makes no sense opposites don’t attract whatsoever! 

“Is it really that bad though?” He looked at me actually kind of hurt. I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. Yeah, Bill’s hot, but his attitude sucks and I don’t give two craps about what you look like more like what you act like. “Oh no, it’s just cherries and sunshine!” My time was harsh and mean, which isn’t surprising I’m not in any mood to talk to him at all. I mean it’s totally not like he’s made fun of me for my whole life. 

It wasn’t my whole life he made fun of me. We were friends.. good friends. All of us were friends, Richie,Bev,Bill,Ben,Eddie,Mike, and I. Eddie got taken away by his mother, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping those two. When we hit highschool I guess some of us changed, that’s it. We all just changed. We even had a clubhouse. Ben built it. I haven’t been there since 7th grade. When like I said we were friends. I guess that separation thing is true, no one stays friends in highschool. “I don’t mean anything I say to you Stan, it’s just teasing I promise.” He looked at me like he actually liked me. “I left our friendship, or even relationship in middle school, okay? I don’t want anything to do with you.” I stopped in my tracks saying it. Then quickly walked away. 

I left him there, just standing there. I gave him a chance when we were younger, now it’s over. People don’t get second chances, they end up wasting them. My mind trailed off to Richie, how’d he get home. I shrugged, walking to my car and opening it. I feel something right now.. I don’t know what it is. But I feel it. It feels like I’m aching from something, my bones filled with some type of regret. Just don’t think about it.. That'll work. I began to drive, passing some woods, for some reason I stopped. Why? I parked my car on the side of the road, quickly getting out. I headed into the woods, I knew exactly where I was going. I didn’t control myself, something is making me do it.

The trees towered over my head, blocking most of the sunlight. I stepped perfectly, there it is. The clubhouse, why am I going down memory lane. All these memories will just tear me up. Yeah, I do miss it. The hatch was still not fully covered, which is actually kind of surprising.I opened the hatch up, climbing down into the clubhouse. 

This is a real safety hazard right now, The place hasn’t crumbled yet, it actually looks kind of new. I looked around, memories were hazy. But one stuck out to me…

_ It was like I remember it like yesterday, the whole gang was here, playing truth or dare. As always I was anti-social, reading a book, still participating a bit. We all sat in a circle, facing each other, and laughs filled the air. “Stanny, it’s your turn truth or dare?” Richie sneered looking at me. I looked up from my book shrugging “Dare I guess.” Richie smiled “Stan the man has some balls! I dare you to kiss Big Bill over there.” Richie smirked looking at me. This is the feeling I’m feeling right now.. It’s uneasy, but I want to. I want something. The group stared at me, I felt my face getting hot. Beverly was smirking, I’m pretty sure she wanted us to get together or something. “Fine.” I stood up, walking over, my face getting warmer. “Stu-stan you don’t have to..” Bill stuttered out, now I remember the stutter. He only gets when he’s really nervous now. Something traumatic happened when he was a child. He never opened up about it though, just cried into my arms… “It’s a dare Bill.. I have to.” So that’s when I did it, I kissed him right on the lips, it lasted a second or two, before I got up and sat back. Bill looked lost in love, blinking and looking over at me. Mike and Ben were smirking looking at us. While Bev, Richie and Eddie cheered. Why was the memory so clear? Cause Bill Denbrough is my soulmate, and I may actually somehow like him. Mike said look for Bill’s actual self. Maybe that’s all I have to look for his actual self..  _

I shook my head out of the train of thought. Do I like Bill Denbrough? I sat down in the hammock where Bill always cried into my chest, while we're laying down together. I miss it, I miss the group. But I can’t help the fact that we just separated, I can’t control that. Even though I wish I could..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE AHH! I'm working on the Seven Deadly Sins right now aswell. I think my new like setup for updating will be this fic will be updating every Friday, and the Seven Deadly Sins every Thursday!


	9. Consideration is horrible...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sat down in the hammock, give him a chance..

I sat down in the hammock looking around. Yeah, there are a lot of untold memories here, they just came all back. I sighed lightly, I knew this would happen when I was younger, the breakup of the group, Jesus we sound like a boy band. I laughed a bit at the fact. Footsteps came down from the latter. I froze, who still comes here? Bev came down from the latter. I sat there frozen on the hammock, looking at Bev. “Stan? Why the hell are you here?” Bev stared at me. “Well uhm, I-I don’t know..?” I replied, still frozen on the hammock not moving.  
She laughed, “Heard about you and Bill, soulmates, that’s not a horrible thing.” I looked at her tilting my head. “It's not a bad thing?” I scoffed, getting up. “No, Stan it’s not, you probably don’t understand that, but Bill’s a good person. And you know that, he’s still his past self, just has a mask.” She quickly said, in a harsher tone. I looked at her, she had a point, what if he just is different at school? “Then why does he act the way he is, to me? He treats me like shit.” I flinched at my own saying of ‘shit’. “He likes you Stan, even if he does make fun of you, give him a chance Stan, please?” She looked at me with pleading eyes.   
“I don’t know.. maybe, I’ll try.” I said, climbing up the latter and leaving. I looked down at my phone, I still had Bill’s number, not like I texted him ever, but I could say sorry? I was a bit of a jerk I guess. Honestly, he kind of deserved it. I walked to my car, opening the door. I stared at my phone, do I send the text? I shook my head, I don’t know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I’ve had some writers block, but thank you so much for so much love ❤️!!


	10. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us together is a mistake. You're a mistake.

Bill Denbrough

**Stan** : Bill, I just wanted to say sorry for whatever I did.

I looked at the message I was about to send, it seemed to mean? I quickly erased what I had starting on a new note.

**Stan** : Bill I’m sorry for being a complete asshole, I didn’t really give you a chance to speak..

Yeah, that sounded good enough, I sent the message, it felt nerve wracking, like I just sent my crush a love letter. He probably doesn’t even care that I was being rude. He does it to me all the time. I didn’t hurt his feelings at all, he’s a selfish boy, apparently. 

**Bill** : its fine really can we like talk

Talking...my totally signature move, cause I’m great at that right? I sighed, texting him back 

**Stan** : Where will we talk?

**Bill** : you could come to my house or something

I don’t want to go to his house at all.. Just let him know you're not comfortable with it, cause you don’t want to go to Bill’s house.

**Stan** : Yeah sure, that’s fine.

Oh. okay? That makes total sense, I don’t remember writing that though.. Whatever. 

**Bill** : see you in 30 minutes?

**Stan** : Got it.

I’m pathetic. I sat back in the seat, shutting my phone off, well to Bill’s house I go..

Here I am. I drove to Bill’s house, yep. I got out of the car, walking over to his front door. Knocking on the door. He opened the door, looking at me “Hey, Stan..” He said, moving out of the way so I could come in. “Bill.” I walked in, looking around, the place feels so familiar, yet distant.. “So uh, what did you want to talk about.” I looked over at him.

“Your my soulmate Stan.. Don’t you think we should at least talk to each other, without having to like fight?” 

“You're the one who instigates it.” I scoffed, crossing my arms.

“I know Stan, but I want to apologize, I didn’t mean anything by what I said to you.. I’ve had feelings for you.. Ever since we were little.” I looked at him, “Are you fucking serious? Then why did you ridicule me for days?” I didn’t even care I swore, I was too pissed off for this. He makes fun of me everyday and now admits that he likes me? This is a joke. “Stan I-.” I quickly cut him off “Is this a joke to you? Cause if this is your taking this way too far!” I felt like I was boiling, my heart pounded, staring at Bill. “No stuh-Stan it's n-not a joke.” He stuttered, he only stutters when he’s nervous.. This was the first time in a while that he did.

“Then what is it? I liked you too Bill, ever since you changed I can’t look at you the same.” This shouldn’t be happening, none of this.. If he didn’t change none of this would happen. This is all his freaking fault! He played with my feelings, not me.. I didn’t even touch his feelings, I don’t know what I did to make him hate me so much! 

“I didn’t thuh-think you liked m-me back, this is the w-way I duh-dealt with it.” I was making him scared, he knew about my issues, everything that’s wrong with me. I could just explode any fucking minute! “You know what Bill.. you're a shitty person, this whole soulmate thing is bullshit. Us together is a mistake. You're a _ mistake _ !” I felt my whole body tensing up, turning away from him and running out.. I ran, I didn’t know what to do.. I just ran, my heart feels like it's pumping out of my body.. I wiped a tear from my eye, and continued to run.. Fuck me. 

Bill Denbrough, is not my soulmate, this is a mistake, and I will get out of it.. I know I can. I left him in his sorrows, I meant what I said, I don’t regret it at all. I suck at talking to people, so what the hell was I thinking going in there. My soulmate is a _mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of heartbreaking to write. Anywho! I hope all of you are safe, and are feeling well. love you guys!


	11. I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continued to run.. Tears?

I continued to run, tears? Why tears, I don’t regret this.. These tears shouldn’t be happening. I felt my heart pound, as I finally stopped running. No one should see me in this state, my anger, my sadness.. It hurts, when this happened, my old therapist told me to calm down.. Just think about the good things in life. But sometimes there aren’t any.. I feel like wanting to escape, I probably made Bill cry.. Right? No, why would he care.. I’m just another person to bully..

Why! Why do I feel so.. so  _ bad.  _ I shouldn’t, no I can’t. I don’t feel bad for Bill Denbrough, he’s the one that.. Ugh fucked up! I sat on a rock, I reached the woods already.. I felt my hands shaking. Why did I swear, it wasn’t outloud but I still did it. I put my palms to my eyes, the warm tears dripping down to my forearms. I shouldn’t feel this way, I shouldn’t. Fuck! Fuck! I softly sighed looking up. Birds chirping..

I dug into my bag grabbing my binoculars. Bird watching, I love it. It’s so calming and nice. I always did it when I ran from the house. I softly sighed, thinking about all this. Looking up into the tree. I saw a bird, two of them.. Together. It was a male cardinal and a female cardinal. One performing its mating dance. 

The male cardinal shook its wings, and tail feathers, almost like the shimmy. It made me smile, my hands slowly stopped shaking, but my heart remained pounding. Why couldn’t I get an actual decent soulmate. I mean I thought I’d never say this but I’d rather have Richie as a soulmate. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I put down my binoculars, softly smiling. 

Beep Beeep, I looked down at my phone Richie.. I didn’t want to talk, but I feel like I need to rant, or talk to someone.. But anyone besides Richie.. ‘Where are you dude?’ he wrote. I opened up the message, slowly starting to respond ‘in the woods.’ No, I need time alone. I shut off my phone, not answering back, just on read. 

I shuddered, I feel like I fucked up.. But I didn’t. I got up, beginning to walk. “Did I fuck up?” I softly said to myself. I needed to rethink everything for now. My phone went again, though I didn’t check it. It was probably Richie or something. 

Then it went again, but this time a phone call. I looked at my phone, of course it’s Richie. What could he possibly want that’s more important than this. I let it ring, continuing to walk.    
Time passed on like 20 minutes or so.. I sat down on the grass, I felt like crying again. I don’t know why, I just do. Soft rustles came from behind me, I froze. Is this how I really die? From a murderer, cause I ran into the woods. I got hugged, or maybe they were trying to strangle me, and just sucked. I elbowed the person in the chest. “Fuck Staniel!” Richie fell back. I quickly turned around “How the hell did you find me?” 

“I just did, it doesn’t matter, I thought.. Shit Stan.” He ran back over hugging me again. “Rich.. whats wrong?” 

“I- I thought you were doing it again..” I paused, it took a second or two but I finally realized what he meant. “Richie.. no , I-.” I couldn’t talk, was I that off? I felt my body shake, as I backed off the hug. “I- I don’t think.. I could do that again, I got cured remember? I got fixed..” 

“You were never broken, Stan, but… you left me on read, and I called you.. You didn’t respond.” He paused “That’s when it hit me, cause last time you did that to me, and disappeared, Bill found you-.”

“Richie thats enough.” I’m scared, I don’t want to get brought back to that moment, my heart pounding enough for this. He hugged me again, a small liquid going down my neck, tears.. From Richie? “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” 

“Don’t ever fuckign do it again, or give me some fucking notice.” I flinched every time he swore, but nodded. “I won’t.. I promise.” I closed my eyes, tears slowly falling. 

Why do I keep fucking up! Maybe, maybe I’m the  **Mistake.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in soo long, my Grandma got covid.. and I couldn't focus on this right now. But she's all better! You guys stay safe! <3


	12. Memories and Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold breeze filled the air as it was getting late. Richie held me close. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did I really make him think that? My eyes opened, my vision trailing over to Richie. His tear stained cheeks caught my vision, I made my closest friend cry.

The cold breeze filled the air as it was getting late. Richie held me close. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did I really make him think that? My eyes opened, my vision trailing over to Richie. His tear stained cheeks caught my vision, I made my closest friend cry. I swore at Bill Denbrough, as well as telling him he’s a mistake. This whole soulmates thing is a mistake. Part of me still wants to believe that it is, because why wouldn’t it be? Bill doesn’t like me, he hates me. He has put me through so much in high school so why would he like me? Though.. He confessed, why? I don’t understand why he even confessed to me. Maybe he does like me. I gently sighed, deep in thought. 

I knew Bill, at least the old one. The old Bill was charming, he knew exactly what was wrong whenever I was sad, and he helped me through a really hard time in my life. Richie said I was never broken. Then what did Bill find on the floor when we were fourteen? A normal and well boy with blood around his wrists? No, I was broken during that, but the only reason I continued on was because of him. He supported me so much through that time, what happened to him? He isn’t caring, or empathetic for my feelings. Now that I think of it, was Bill really ever empathetic for me? I remember we kissed, after I started to get better. We kissed, then he went off to date Beverly. No one in our friend group knew of the kiss I hadn’t even told Richie. Maybe Beverly just asked him out first or the kiss between us meant nothing. I remember it really well. It was like it was yesterday. 

_ We were alone in the club house, laying on the hammock together. I was reading a book and his head was on my shoulder. He was looking at something.. What was he looking at again? Whenever I looked over at Bill he quickly looked away from me. Was he looking at me? I shrugged going back to reading my book. Bill tapped me at one point. I looked over at him, tilting my head. _

_ “Yeah?” I said, he looked really nervous, as he grabbed onto my hand lacing his fingers in between mine.  _

_ “Hey what’re you doing?” I asked my hand slightly holding onto his, I felt a rather strong tension between us as my heart began to rapidly beat.  _

_ “Stuh..Stan.. I-I..” He cussed under his breath. His other hand traveled to the collar of my shirt. He pulled me in and our lips went together. My hand tightened on his hand as I kissed him back. I felt such a strong feeling in my stomach as I kissed him, but he quickly pulled away. My face had a strong red hue over it as I stared at him.  _

_ “I-I’m so..so sorry.. St-stan..” He got up really fast, running out of the club house. I couldn’t move from the shock I was in, what just happened? Though I do remember the very next week or so, he announced that he was dating Beverly. I couldn’t hate Bev for this but Bill, he broke me. We didn’t talk much for a week after the kiss and then he just announces to us that he’s dating Bev? How ironic. That memory I hate, but part of it makes me happy. The part where Bill kisses me? Maybe.  _

My eyes open, why did I have to think of that memory right now? It breaks my heart. I miss our friend group so much. The cold breeze swept past Richie and I. He was looking at me the whole time, silently. Someone had to break the ice and it wasn’t gonna be me. I heard him sigh as he looked at me.   
“Stan?” He said calmly.  
“Yeah what’s up?” I looked back at him. Richie let go of me, giving me a gentle smile.   
“I’ll help you work out whatever is going between you and Bill. I promise I’ll get you two to like eachother again.” I stared at him for a good moment.   
“I.. already think he likes me. Unless I just broke his heart again which.. He already did to me.” Richie blinked leaning back and getting up. “Hm.. Rich, I want to try to figure this out on my own. I feel like it is something I need to do.”   
Richie looked at me softly shrugging. “Do whatcha want Stan the man. I’ll support you either way.”   
I smiled, getting up and dusting myself off. “Don’t worry. I can do this.. Maybe.” 

Richie walked over patting my head as I grabbed his wrist pulling it down.    
“I believe in ya Stanny boy.” I rolled my eyes at the nickname, a soft chuckle coming out of my mouth. 

“How kind of you.” I began to walk out of the woods, Richie quickly following behind. “Could I uh.. Get a ride home?” I looked at him nodding.    
“Yeah sure why not. Could I stay over for a bit I feel like I should talk to you about stuff.” I replied, my gaze going forward.    
“Oh yeah sure, why not.” Richie replied back as we approached my car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm back I doubt anyone would honestly read this it's been a year haha! But I'm glad to be back and I really haven't read/or wrote a fanfic in a year. But I wanted to see how I grown as a writer and what would happen if I continued this fic. So hope you enjoy!


End file.
